Kiss Me
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: Laxus didn't want to help the very drunk Cana Alberona home, but once he got there... he was glad he did. Happy Laxana Week! Day One Theme: Kiss


**A/N- Welcome, lovely readers, to Laxana Week! XD (Do you have any idea how long I've been looking forward to this..!?) Today's theme was 'kiss', so here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm not that cool. I wish I did. But I don't.**

This was definitely not how Laxus had planned to spend his night. If he had known that at the end of the night he would end up carrying a very, _very_ drunk Cana Alberona home, he might have made sure he was too drunk to be asked. But he had decided – for some insane reason – that it would be better if he made sure that he didn't get _too_ drunk. Why would he make a decision like that?

No one had expected Cana to end up drunk. She was _Cana Alberona_, for crying out loud! How could _she_ possibly get drunk? But when Bacchus had showed up unexpectedly, she had been very adamant about a rematch, to 'regain her honor' as she put it. This time, Cana hadn't been partially drunk already, so she had out drank Bacchus – albeit with difficulty.

Apparently, Cana was the slutty type of drunk. This had all been fine until she had climbed into the lap of one too many guild members – of both sexes – and finally offended Elfman when she hit on the very confused Lisanna. After Elfman yelled something about 'a real man defends his sisters', Mirajane had looked around for just about anybody that wasn't to drunk to walk, and – surprise – found Laxus. Quite a few bribes and threats later, Laxus had been convinced to carry the hands happy card mage back to her apartment.

"Hey, Laxus," the brunette said, falling over slightly despite the arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist. Her free hand slowly rubbed across his chest, and she looked up at him threw her lashes, "How did you get so ripped?"

Laxus glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, shocked confusion on his face, "What are you talking about, Alberona?"

Her hand rubbed against his chest again, and she smiled flirtatiously up at him, "Well, you used to be a skinny little teenager, and now... now you're hot."

She glanced around, looking for anyone around them, and tugged his head close to her lips. "Want to know a secret," she breathed. Glancing around once more, she continued, "Sometimes I stare at you from across the guild."

Laxus felt his eyes widen. She _what!? _With that shocker, Cana released Laxus and danced up the street, humming a lilting tune to herself.

Laxus blinked, and quickly caught up to the slightly stumbling card mage. She seemed less drunk then earlier. Maybe her body worked through alcohol faster then everybody else.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. Cana reeled for a second, then turned her slightly hazy eyes on him. "Hey," she said with a teasing smirk, "I got another secret. Want to hear it, too?"

"Um, sure," Laxus said, hoping that inhibition-less Cana wasn't about to tell him something horribly awkward.

With a quick smile she said, "I know you stare back. I like it."

Laxus swallowed. Shit. She knew. Wait, did she just say that she _liked_ it when she caught him staring?

~Don't sound dumb, don't sound dumb,~ he thought hurriedly. "Oh," he replied. ~_Great_ job, Laxus. Way to go.~

Cana chuckled, a rough, rumbling sound that seemed to originate from the pit of her stomach before rolling out like thunder. "Nice response," she said around her laugh, and was Laxus going crazy or were her eyes less hazy?

The definitely less drunk Cana suddenly focused on his hands before grabbing one, saying, "You're hands are really big. Did you know that?" Brows faintly furrowed, she placed her palm against his, her hand much smaller then his.

Laxus was really starting to feel awkward right now, because _how the hell was he supposed to react to this_ and _how was he supposed to pretend the next morning that she hadn't said these things to him _and _how the hell did she manage to be so fucking adorable? _

~Adorable...!?~ he thought to himself in silent shock, allowing the card mage to tug him along behind her in the vague direction of her house.

He really didn't know what to say. There wasn't exactly a handy guidebook on 'how to react to the secrets told to you by a very drunk girl that you hadn't talked to in a very long time'. If there was, Laxus would definitely be needing to read it once he got back home.

A finger lightly tapping him on the nose brought him back to reality, and he stared into the now only slightly tipsy Cana's eyes. "I'm home, silly."

A quick glance around, and Laxus nodded, looking back to the brunette in front of him, "Yeah, I guess you are."

Cana stood there for a moment, simply staring at him with her head tilted sightly, as if there was something she needed to figure out, and only looking at him would help her decide. She nodded faintly to herself before smiling brightly at him – brighter then he had ever seen her smile – and quietly asking, "Do you want to come in?"

~Shit, shit, shit, get out _now,_ Laxus, before you do something you regret!~

"Just for a few minutes," she said, glancing down then back up quickly, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

~Don't do it, don't do it!~ "Okay," he said.

~SHIT!~

She smiled again, and fumbled in her pockets for her keys, fumbling further at the door as her shaking hands couldn't get the key in the lock.

"Here, let me," he said, gently taking the keys from her. He inserted the key on the first try, and swung the door open.

She pouted faintly, before snatching the keys and saying sarcastically, "My hero."

He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed but mostly amused at her returning to her usual behavior. The alcohol was wearing off a lot quicker then he thought it would, but with all the alcohol she drank, it would make sense that she had a high tolerance for it.

~I wonder who she got it from,~ he wondered vaguely to himself, taking in her apartment.

Cana's apartment was littered with empty beer cans, wine bottles, food packages, and clothes. Stacked carefully in one corner of her living room were a few books. Cards were tossed everywhere, along with shoes, and things Laxus couldn't quite identify. Above her red couch was a single shelf, with a few more books, a couple old pictures, and what was probably the oldest deck of cards Laxus had ever seen. He stepped farther into her apartment, glancing in the direction Cana had headed when she had entered to see a surprisingly clean kitchenette. There were two doors – he assumed her bedroom and her bathroom – that were placed next to each other, one from the kitchen and once from her living room.

Cana walked back out of the kitchen, an unopened bottle of beer in her hand, and one against her lips.

"Are you sure you should be drinking again this soon?" Laxus asked, accepting the beer she waved in his direction.

"I can drink if I want to," she snarled quietly.

"Okay, okay," Laxus said, hands up as if in surrender, "It's your choice. I was just asking if it was a good idea."

She shrugged, "Probably not, but if I was going to die because of my alcohol consumption, don't you think it would have happened already?"

Nodding in agreement, Laxus took a sip of his beer, glancing around once more. "Your place looks like mine," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, genuine confusion on her face.

"Well," he said, "It looks quite a lot like a bachelor pad, if you know what I mean."

She glanced around, before nodding, "You're right. It does."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Cana placed her bottle on the floor. "I've got to go to the bathroom," she said, "Feel free to look around, or whatever. There's more beer in the fridge."

As Cana headed for the bathroom, Laxus walked toward her kitchen, drinking the last sip of his beer on the way.

He entered the kitchen, looking around as he went. His eye caught on the one thing on the table – a sketch pad – before he crossed the room to it, placing his empty bottle on the table as he walked.

Carefully, he picked it up and opened it, glancing through the sketches. Surprising to Laxus, the were wonderful. Not on Reedus' level, but then again, no one was. His eye caught on a few – Levy reading a book, a view of the guild from the bar, Gray rolling his eyes as a blushing Juvia clung to him – before he saw one that caused him to stop.

The picture was far more detailed then the others he had flipped through. Unlike the rest of the portraits he had seen, this one was colored and the background was actually there.

"What are you – SHIT!" he heard Cana say as she walked out of the bathroom. She lunged for the sketch book, but he raised it over his head.

"Is this... me?" he asked her, showing her the picture, despite the fact that he knew.

Cana – no longer drunk, he noted absently – glanced from the sketch to his face with wide, embarrassed eyes before saying, "Um... no."

He laughed slightly, looking at it again, "Yes it is."

She glanced off to the side, biting her lip, and he took that as acceptance that he knew. He flipped threw a few more, noticing quite a few that he was in before flipping back to the portrait of himself.

"It's really good, you know," he said quietly, closing the book and placing it back on the table.

She glanced at him, holding one arm in her hand, "Thanks."

They stood there for a minute, not saying anything, before Laxus eventually said, "I should probably get going."

Despite his initial reluctance to come inside, he hoped that she would ask him to stay a while longer.

"Yeah, probably," she agreed, "It's getting late."

In silence, they walked to the door, where he hesitated for a moment. "See you tomorrow, Cana."

She looked up, a faint smiled forced onto her face, "Yeah, maybe."

He could tell she was still embarrassed about him finding out about her – obviously secret – hobby.

On impulse, he bent over and gave her a chaste kiss, "Goodnight."

She blinked wide eyes, once, twice, before she suddenly lunged at him, hands clasping his hair and tugging him back down to her lips.

Her lips moved frantically against his, as if she was trying to get as much as she could before he pushed her away. After a moment of standing frozen, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, returning her kiss with equal fervor.

Their lips continued to move quickly, as if they were scared one of them would realize what they were doing and pull away. But the kiss went on and on, longer then they both thought was humanly possible.

When they eventually did pull away, Cana glanced up at him through her eyelashes, a smile on her lips.

"Maybe I'll invite you over more often," she said quietly, breathing fast.

Laxus smiled, and he eventually did manage to leave. But as he walked out her door, he couldn't help but hope that she did invite him over once again.


End file.
